Teach?
by D'Lampion
Summary: Mengajari? atau Belajar? Haruno Sakura tahu segalanya, sampai akhirnya Sai meminta diajari sesuatu tapi .../SasuSaku/Fluff/Canon/Don't Like? Don't Read!


"Ajari?"

**X**

**X**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teach? © D'Lampion

Warning : SaiSakuSasu, OOC.

**Jangan dibaca bila tidak suka. Bila tetap membaca, segeralah periksa otak Anda di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat :D**

**X**

**X**

"Membingungkan."

Ada yang salah, saat seorang Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang selalu bercita-cita menjadi Hokage tersebut duduk disalah satu bangku perpustakaan Konoha. Otaknya konslet. Atau apa? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana? Uzumaki Naruto bisa tahan membaca buku di perpustakaan Konoha.

Jawabannya?

"Jangan mengeluh Naruto," ucap seorang lagi. Tepatnya Haruno Sakura, seorang konuichi medis Konoha. Ia menatapi Naruto seraya mengerutkan alisnya. Tampak sebuah buku tebal digengamannya.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan," gusar pemuda berumur 16 tahun tersebut sembari menurunkan buku tebal, yang baru beberapa halaman ia baca ke meja perpustakaan. Matanya menggerling kearah Sakura. Berharap suatu pertolongan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya dengan penekanan.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak."

"Aku-"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah. Sakura-chan."

"Tidak."

"Haaaaah~"

Maka dari itu Uzumaki Naruto pun mengalah. Setidaknya Haruno Sakura tidak mengajarnya dengan baku hantam tinjuan.

Jawabannya?

Uzumaki Naruto sedang diajari beberapa hal oleh Haruno Sakura-sensei. Tepatnya, belajar beberapa ilmu Ninjutsu dalam perpustakaan Konoha.

Ia sedang diajar. Dan belajar.

**-O-**

"Apa ini tidak aneh?"

Ada beberapa hal yang salah, saat seorang Hatake Kakashi berada di dalam dapur rumahnya dengan celemek berwarna biru muda. Hatake Kakashi sedang tidak punya uang kah? Atau apa? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana? Kakashi bisa memegang sebuah spatula di dapurnya?

Jawabannya?

"Jangan mengeluh, Kakashi-sensei. Bisa memasak sendiri itu lebih baik daripada membeli makanan di luar sana," ujar gadis berambut merah jambu. Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura, seorang konuichi medis Konoha.

Kakashi menautkan alisnya sembari menatap Sakura, ia menurunkan spatula, "Tapi."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Ini-"

"Tidak."

"Aku-"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu Hatake Kakashi pun menyerah. Dan membiarkan hari ini ia kalah dengan celemek biru mudanya. Ini lebih baik daripada harus memakan masakan Haruno Sakura.

Jawabannya?

Hatake Kakashi sedang belajar beberapa resep masakan dari Haruno Sakura-sensei, di dalam dapur rumahnya.

Ia sedang diajar. Dan belajar.

**-O-**

"Bagaimana memulai sebuah ciuman?"

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut kehitaman, berumur 16 tahun, bermata onyx, anggota dari anbu ne dan sekaligus pengganti Uchiha Sasuke dalam tim tujuh. Sai. Namanya.

Naruto mengernyit, dengan lunglai ia berjalan mendekati Sai, yang berada di depan pohon ek setelah mereka berdua selesai latihan dalam lapangan Konoha, "Tanyakan pada Sakura-chan," jawab pemuda itu sekenanya. Mengingat bahwa Haruno Sakura tahu segalanya.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah tampan Sai, "Tapi-"

"Atau kau bisa tanya ke Kakashi-sensei dulu," ujar pemuda berkumis kucing tersebut.

"Hn, Baiklah."

**-O-**

"Bagaimana memulai sebuah ciuman?" ujar Sai seraya tersenyum. Ia menemui Hatake Kakashi, yang sedang tampak duduk disalah satu meja dalam toko makanan manis bernama Dango.

Kakashi mengernyit, tersenyum dibalik masker, ia menjawab, "Tanyakan pada Sakura."

"Baiklah."

**-O-**

"Ajari aku berciuman."

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, Haruno Sakura terdiam dibawah pohon ek dengan wajah pucat pasih melompong. Kerasukan hantu kah? Atau apa? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana? Haruno Sakura, yang pastinya tahu segalanya tampak bingung saat seseorang bertanya?

"Apa?" tanya gadis berumur 16 tahun tersebut seraya mengernyitkan alisnya. Penuh tanda tanya dalam otaknya.

Sai tersenyum. Dan perlahan mendekati Sakura, yang sedang berdiri tepat di bawah pohon ek setelah selesai latihan. Tampak peluh menghiasi wajah Sakura, saat Sai mendekat, "Ya. Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto mengatakan, tanyakan padamu," jawab pemuda itu polos.

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya, pertanyaan Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Terus mengelilingi otaknya. Awas kalian Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Ucapnya dalam hati, bagai mantra penahan nyeri.

Sai terdiam, berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Dan menurunkan wajahnya pelan, pas dengan wajah cantik gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya itu, "Atau kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya atau bagi Sakura, pernyataan darinya.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Tentu saja aku tahu," jawabnya bangga.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku," tantang Sai.

Gadis bermata emerald tersebut mendongkak, menatap onyx Sai. Rasanya sesuatu melilit di perutnya. Aduuh, sial… Haruno Sakura tahu segalanya, setelah menghela nafas, gadis tersebut berdeham, "Baiklah," ujarnya, suaranya terdengar kentara dalam tekanan, "Pertama; mendekat kearahku."

"Aku sudah dekat denganmu."

"Aku tahu, maksudku lebih dekat lagi," gumam gadis bermata emerald ini sembari berjalan mendekati Sai pelan-pelan, "Kedua; tatap mataku," ujar Sakura seraya mendongkak menatap mata onyx Sai, yang hampir mirip mata si bungsu Uchiha, yang selalu tampak kelam.

Si bungsu Uchiha?

Apa kabarnya?

**-O-**

"Sasuke-teme~!" ucap Naruto setengah teriak seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang tampak berjalan santai dengan tangan selalu berada dalam kantong celananya. Yup! Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah Naruto-dobe berhasil membawanya pulang.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baka," ujarnya dengan nada keras.

Apa? Baka? Baka? Baka? "Huuh," Naruto merenggut. Dan berlalu melewati Sasuke, menuju toko ramen Ichiraku, dengan setengah kesal.

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku tidak ingin makan ramen hari ini."

"Oh… ayolah, hari ini Kakashi-sensei sedang sibuk dengan masalah anbu, sedangkan Sai sekarang sibuk belajar dengan Sakura-chan," tambah Naruto dengan nada merengek. Matanya masih tampak sibuk menatap toko ramen Ichiraku diseberang.

Sasuke mengerling, "Apa? Belajar apa?" tanyanya seraya mengerutkan alis.

Naruto menoleh, "Belajar berciuman," ujar Naruto terang-terangan.

Huuh?

Dan sedetik kemudian Uchiha Sasuke telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Loh? Teme?"

**-O-**

"Ketiga; tatap bibirku," gumam Sakura pelan seraya menahan merah pipinya saat Sai terus menatapi kedua mata dan bibirnya. Terus terang! Ini pertama kalinya, Haruno Sakura berciuman! Tunggu! Belum berciuman sih. Tapi akan berciuman.

"Lalu?" tanya Sai sembari menatapi bibir Sakura. Tanganya tepat menyandar di pohon ek di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludah, "Keempat; bi-biarkan aku menutup mataku," ujarnya terbata sembari menutup matanya perlahan.

Sai mengangguk, "Uhm, terus."

"Mendekat," jawab konuichi berambut merah muda tersebut. Dag Dig Dug… terdengar bunyi jantung Sakura tak teratur. Nafas hangat Sai terasa di pipinya, walaupun Sakura menutup mata. Mendekat. Mendekat. Dan…

Sakura terdiam, mata emeraldnya masih tertutup pelan. Bibir merah mudanya seakan tertekan oleh bibir seseorang. Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

Sakura membuka matanya pelan, saat merasakan bibir, yang menekannya telah menjauh. Ia mendongkak, menatapi Onyx. Uhm… onyx. Onyx. Onyx. Onyx seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Nani?

"Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut agak terkejut. Shock.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya. Lalu menjawab, "Hn."

"Mana Sai?" gumam Sakura seraya mengerlingkan kepalanya kesamping. Mencari sosok Sai, yang seharusnya berada ditempat Sasuke sekarang.

"Dia tidak ada dari 15 menit tadi," Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya, "Apa? Jadi? Yang menciumku tadi?"

Si bungsu Uchiha mengangguk. Sakura membatu, "Jadi, Haruno Sakura, kau belum mengajari aku sesuatu. Bukannya Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dan Sai sudah," gumamnya sembari mendekati Sakura. Ia mendesah, "Aku ingin diajari," Ujar pemuda berambut raven tersebut seraya menyeringai.

Sakura menelan ludah.

Dan sekarang Haruno Sakura sedang mengajar. Dan belajar.

**~Omake~**

Ramen Ichiraku.

"Loh? Sai? Kenapa? Tidak jadi belajar dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya mengunyah ramen penuh dalam mulutnya, ketika melihat seorang Sai berjalan kearah toko ramen Ichiraku.

Sai tersenyum, duduk disebelah Naruto, ia menghela nafas, "Iya, sebelum aku mencium Sakura, Sasuke bilang; Uzumaki Naruto lebih pintar mengajarimu berciuman," ujarnya seraya mendekat.

Nani?

Naruto membeku.

Dan keesokan harinya Naruto ditemukan pingsan di sebelah toko ramen Ichiraku.

Jawabannya?

Tanya pada Sai.

**~End~**

A/N;

Waah~ Fic gaje… Fic polos tanpa beban dan terasa humor *mungkin*… yep! Inilah dia. Coz, bosen bikin Fic yang penuh dengan beban T,T *halah –author dilempar sendal–* Yah… disini umur Naruto cs sekitar 17 tahun, satu tahun setelah manga. Dan Fic ini akan jadi Fic pembukaan setelah lamanya author gaje ini Hiatus *ngibarin bendera*

Uhm, Jadi… Review?

**Teach? © D'Lampion**

**Dibuat; 29/5/2010**


End file.
